Love of Protectors
by Sweet Dove
Summary: Autumn Moon o'Laighin is a thirteen-year-old who finds her cold, but caring aunt sends her away for her good to her father she never knew she had and changed her name to his. Soon she comes into the care of a Doctor Charysle Cullen and not everything as it seems, and she ends up fighting for her very life with the help and love from two warriors.
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

* * *

She stood there in the arms of one of her protector's and Lover's. Her face pressed into his chest, and her hands clenching his shirt with tears and soft sobbing as he held her. The other stood behind them with arms cross sending her the comfort she needed.

After what felt like a lifetime, the massive doors to the throne room of the three kings opened. She slowly raised her head from its position after the steps of feet faded from her ears. Glancing up at the one or ones who had hurt her, and she felt her lovers and protector's growls. She couldn't seem to bring the word mates to her mind, for it was still strange. Her big doe-like eyes stared into the shock and guarded eyes of Isabella Marie Swan, her older half-sister.

* * *

**Last edited on January 1,2020**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

The young girl stood stock still in shock at her uncle's words to a strange man, "She isn't blood, a bastard child from my wife's sister who passed over seven years ago. She is more of a burden. If you are still looking for a young girl. You can have her."

"I am." Spoke the man.

The thirteen-year-old couldn't believe her ears, and she jumped a mile high in fright. She turned to see who put their hand on her shoulder and looked into her aunt's forest green doe-like eyes, the same eyes that she and her mom have. Her aunt tilted her head to the stairs, and the girl followed after her.

They climbed to the second floor and down the hall where her aunt pulled down a ladder that leads into the attic. They climbed up the stairs once they reached the top. Her aunt pulled the ladder up and walked over to a corner and kneeled down. She followed suit.

After a few moments of awkwardness, "Aunt Aoife, what is going on?"

She looked at her niece for a time before turning her attention to the wall of the attic she removed a piece of paneling and set it aside and brought out a small box and set it down between them.

"I took you in, not because I love you, but for my sister."

"I know Auntie."

Aoife closed her eyes and reopened and took her niece's hand. "I do care about you, but I can't allow myself to love you through the last seven years. It wouldn't have been good for us both."

The girl looked over the cramped full attic of deserted memories and broken items, somehow Autumn felt she did belong among the lost treasures of time that her family left behind. She glances back at her aunt who was waiting for a response and gave her aunt's hand a squeeze unable to do so verbally.

"What your uncle is doing is wrong. I will not allow it to happen to you. I will pack your school bag tonight and another bag. You will go to school tomorrow; you will act sick or needed to go to the bathroom."

The sound of a ladder was heard by both as her aunt went silent. Her uncle's voice shouted up, "Aoife is the girl with you?"

"Yes, she is. Helping me to sort through a few things I need her to give to the school theater. We are just coming down now."

Standing up, they moved to the stairs, Aoife, turned and shook her niece hard, "Promise me, Autumn, you will do as I tell you."

"I will." At her niece's words. They moved back down the stairs at the end of them stood Autumn's uncle.

"To bed." He barked at his niece who nodded her head, and she dashed off to her small bedroom.

* * *

**Last edited on January 1, 2020**


	3. Chapter 2

**First of I want to personally thank TheGirlWithNoMemory, for the feedback she has given. Go back and re-read, chapter one.**

**Second and most importantly I want to mention, I do not own anything that is related to the Twilight series be it from the books or the movies.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The annoying buzzer to her Alarm clock sounded, and Autumn blindly reached behind her with a few miss-hits finally silence the alarm on the five-time. Rolling over, she saw the glowing red time of the numbers that said five-thirty. Autumn stared thoughtfully at the time; Autumn knew it should have gone off at six-thirty instead. She gazed thoughtfully for a time and rolled back over with the blanket over her head to try to sleep a little longer. No matter how much she snuggled into her blanket, she couldn't fall back to sleep. Sighing, pushed the blanket off herself. Autumn sat up in bed and stretch, before standing and making her bed.

She looked around her small bared room in thought. Not much she had just an old dresser and nightstand with a small twin-size bed. The walls were white and the carpet a faded cream color. Almost made you feel like you shouldn't exist in this world and maybe it was supposed to be that way for her. She thought as clicked on the ceiling light and moved to the dresser. She opened the top drawer found most of her underthings and socks have gone the same went for the rest of the drawers including the closet, but not everything was gone. Frowning she pulled out a pair of jeans that were ripped at one knee and a comfortable but bagging tee -shirt that was black with a print of a yellow sunflower on the front. She grabbed a clean pair of bikini underwear that was a navy blue.

Shutting off her bedroom light, she stepped out into the hall. And tipped toed down to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. She stared at her reflection in the body length mirror that was on the door for a time. She frowned she looked nothing like her female cousins that were popular and cheerleaders but were horrible personality-wise at least to her.

She was still flat chest, and only now she noticed hair forming down below and yet her period hadn't started yet. Aunt Aoife had told her that she was a late bloomer and she will develop in time. But it didn't help that she felt like a freak compares to the rest of the girl's in her class. Her hair was a beautiful dark brown that reminded you of being in the woods. When down framing her face, it brought out her forest green eyes more. Her face was beautiful looking almost angelic her aunt always told her, but she didn't like how she looked she felt plain. Her body even more so small and delicate virtually like a boy she thought as a tear slipped down her face.

She brushed it away, angrily and turned from the mirror and stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain close and started the water. She quickly showered and was out, dress and down the stairs all just after six o'clock.

She stepped into the kitchen and saw her aunt at the stove she sat down at the small breakfast table and not say anything. Her aunt moved towards the table, placed the warm bowl of oatmeal in front of her. Autumn saw banana, sugar, and butter on top of it. She stirred it all together in. After taking a few spoonfuls of the cereal.

Her aunt came to the table with a mug of coffee and sat down across from her. She looked at her aunt for a time. she watched as her aunt lifted her eyes from her mug, "Hurry up and eat. There isn't much time before the girls, and your uncle is downstairs, and I want you out on the front steps by the time they get down here."

Autumn swallowed nervously and began to eat again with a slight tremble going through her body. Nearly finished with her cereal, the voice of her aunt drifted into her hearing, "I have packed two bags and one suitcase. They are in my car this morning. I will be taken you to school and dropping you off under the guise that I told my husband that you had things to deliver to the theater Art classroom. I went ahead, bought you a new coat to wear today. Luckily it came in time. It is a black lightweight Columbia raincoat with a hood. You will need it."

Autumn stared at her aunt in shock and not really understanding why she would buy her something brand new, not once have they done so until now. She pushed away from the table blindly and back into the wall, shaking her head in denial.

Aoife got up slowly from her chair and went over to her niece and grabbed hold of her hands with tears pricking at her eyes. "I know I haven't done fully right by you and trying to raise you and for that I am sorry. What I am doing is my way and hoping that I can make it up to you. I know it will not be enough and it will never be. And what care you had gotten from me wasn't right Autumn Moon."

Aoife watched as Autumn opened her eyes and she motioned to Autumn towards the sink, and handed her toothbrush and toothpaste to her and motioned her to hurry and brushed her teeth which the girl did. Turning, she grabbed a small wallet that was black from the counter and handed it to her niece.

She watched as her niece opened the wallet and saw a new state id inside of it, with her picture and traced it carefully.

"I went ahead and changed your name from Autumn Moon o'Laighin to Autumn Moon Swan. That will be the one who sired you last name."

Her nieces head shot up and met her eyes again before Aoife could continue sounds of voices and steps was heard on the stairs along with laughter. She motioned Autumn outside quickly, as soon as she saw the door shut turned and faced her daughters.

"Morning dears. Have a seat I have breakfast for you both and for your father." She served them both the hot cereal and watch her daughters eat with a fond smile on her face that also seemed kind of sad. She felt her husband place a kiss on her head and turned into his embrace. He was a good man she knew, but what he wanted to do was wrong. Times have been hard on this family in the past few years, and that worry had taken its toll on this proud man to the point that she couldn't let him go down the road that he wanted. It is why she was sending her niece away.

She sat the newspaper, coffee and toast down for him. Turned and grabbed her keys and purse but paused at the door and turning slightly faced her family at the question, "You are not having the morning meal with us?"

"No, my dear. I have an extra stop to make this morning or did you forget want I said last night."

"No, my wife, we haven't seen much of each in the past few weeks with us both working late hours."

"The girl is going with me this morning. She will take the boxes to the theater arts room." She leaned in and brushed her lips against her husbands. "Perhaps we can go on a date and have some later this weekend, just the two of us."

He pulled his wife into his lap and nuzzled into her neck and said husky, "I like that thought."

"Oh, please!" said their girls together.

That caused the two parents to laugh. Aoife stood from her husband's lap, and with a slight caress on his cheek, she moved to her girls and kissed them on the head before heading out the door.

She ushered her niece quickly into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

**Last edited on January 1, 2020**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The ride to the Jr. Sr. high school of Raven Wood was stifled with tension and unease. They pulled into the driveway that was curved into a half-circle. Autumn's aunt pulled up to the curve outside the main entrance and parked the car.

Autumn reached for the door handle to get out and paused at her aunt's clammy hand on her arm. She turned halfway to face her aunt. They stared at each other for what seemed like an endless time, with the low lyrics from Amazing Grace floated in the air around them mixed with the soft rumble of the car motors.

Autumn watched as her aunt open the glove compartment and pulled out an envelope. "Give me your wallet?" Autumn handed her the wallet and watched as it was open along with the envelope, and her aunt pulled out a bundle of bills and placed them into the wallet.

"There should be enough there to see you to your destination, with some leftover. You will go to homeroom and your classes. At lunchtime, you will head to the janitor's maintenance room and see Lottie. From there, she will get you to where you need to go and safely. The rest of you that you will need to know. I have written down for you on paper and placed it in the front zipper pocket of your bookbag."

Autumn nodded her head in understanding and placed the wallet into her school bag, turning she grabbed the door handle and pushed open the car door. Stepping out, she faced her school and slipped her school bag on to her shoulders before closing the door. Turning, she opened the back door of the car, pulled a suitcase and duffel bag, and shut the door.

Autumn watched as her aunt pulled away without looking back and she whispered into the coolness of the air around her, "Thank you."

She moved up the walkway into the school. As you entered the school. The school's cafeteria was straight ahead through a set of doors that also served as an auditorium with bleachers pushed up against the wall when not in use and tables for breakfast, lunch, and study periods were set up. There was a hallway at the back of the cafeteria three yards from the stage. There were lockers down that hall with the theater arts classroom was located along with the band and chorus rooms.

To the right of the main doors was the school's offices. Right beside, there was a hallway than a classroom, followed by another hall. On the left-hand side were a trophy case and another hallway that lead to most of the seven and eight grade classrooms and lockers. Right beside that was the gym.

She turned down the hallway for the seven and eight grade wing and found her locker. She managed to get the duffel bag inside and not the suitcase. She frowned. "Give them here." was the demand she heard turning she saw the janitor Lottie, who was a stern African- American woman, who was gentle and kind but kept to herself mostly.

Autumn handed her the suitcase, and she pulled out the duffel bag and gave that to her. "I will see you at lunch."

"Of course," Autumn whispered to her. Lottie walked away, carrying the luggage.

She grabbed the notebooks and textbooks she would need and went to her homeroom. Mrs. Douglas spoke in a surprised voice, "Autumn, what are you doing here so early?"

"Aunt Aoife had to drop a couple of things off, and I told her I would take them to the theater arts room for her so she wouldn't be late for work."

"You are such a sweet girl, Autumn. We have RIF today."

"I love that, I wish we had it more often."

Mrs. Douglas smiled, "I know you do, dear. Never seen such a big reader, like you."

Autumn laugh. Before pulling out a rough-looking edition of Jane Eyre and began to read. Almost too soon for Autumn sounds of students started to fill the hallways and some came into the homeroom. Autumn returned her attention to her book.

She was reading she was right at the part of the story that Jane finds herself tutoring a little girl named Adele. Autumn placed the book down as the announcements came on and everyone stood and said the pledge of alliance. She moved seats and reset down. As others left the room to their classes and others came in through the door afterward. Soon enough, the first-period bell rang.

"All right class listens up, there is a short test, and then we have RIF. Books away, pass the homework to the front so I can collect."

There were ruffled papers and books. As each of the students got out of the homework and pass it forward. Mrs. Douglas went down the front rows and collected the homework. Once she was finished and went back to her desk. Picked up the test, "Pencil out. No starting until everyone gets a test."

She went down each of the rows and passed out the twenty-question test once she reached the last student, "Proceed."

The pupils flipped over the test and started to work on it. Autumn was the last one to finish and turned the test paper over and placed her pencil down and looked forward to the rest of her classmates.

"Everyone to the door. Make sure you take your things, for once we are done at RIF, you will proceed to your next class."

With that said she led them down the hall, passed the main entrance and office. At the end of the hallway she turned to the right and proceed down that hallway straight to the end with two big brown double doors was at and pushed one of them open and motioned for her class to go through.

Once inside, they all took to the tables and sat. The librarian Mrs. Brumagide spoke, "You know the drill one book per student once you pick one you may leave for your next class."

Autumn waited most of her classmates had gone before moving up to the tables that hold the books. She started to glance through them reading each back that a title or a cover caught her eye and she put each one back except for four of them. The books were called Sweet Grass by Jan Hudson, Party Summer and The Dead Life Guard by R. L Stine, the last book was called The Prom Dress by Lael Littke.

Autumn heard the bell for the next period, but still, she remained looking at them. "Have you decided which book, dear?" Asked the librarian.

Autumn shook her head no, "I can't decide this is too hard. They all look good."

"Then I will make this exception, take the four with you."

"I can't do that! It isn't fair."

"I insist." Smiled Mrs. Brumagide, "Let me write you an excuse for your next class. Who do you have?"

"Science with Mr. Rose," mumbled Autumn clutching the books to her chest and followed dumbly like a sheep after the librarian to the checkout counter and got her to pass before going back to her book bag and placing the four books inside. Then hurried off to science.

* * *

**Last edited on January 1, 2020**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Autumn left the quietness of the library and stopped first inside the girl's bathroom set her bag down outside a stall and went in and locked the door behind her. There Autumn sat down and started to cry with her head in her hands. Her sobs echoed around her for a time even as they slowed to a stop.

Still sniffling, Autumn moved out of the stall and to the sink and she stared into her reflection, trying to find answers to her fears on what was going to happen. She would miss Mrs. Brumagride and Mrs. Douglas for not only their kindness but for their belief in her that she could do or be anything she wanted, and they had faith in her.

She looked down and noticed the water was running, and she didn't even realize she had turned it on. She quickly washed her hands and splashed the warm water on her face. Taking the bottom of her shirt she dried her face and grabbed the bag and left the bathroom and started down the hallway again.

At the end of the hall Autumn retraced her steps back to her homeroom and two doors down from her homeroom was her science class and she entered the room and the teacher Mr. Rose stopped talking, and she handed him the pass, "I am sorry for being late."

"Take a seat, Miss. o'Laighin. Page a hundred - seven we are on."

She quickly took out her textbook and notebook with a pen. She flipped to the page and started to take notes as the teacher went back to speaking. She took notes and in between staring out the window and tapping her pen. The science class seemed to drag by like a snail, and the bell couldn't come soon enough.

Autumn and her peers turned their homework into Mr. Rose as they exited the room, and she started to her next class, music. Pausing at her locker, she opened it and grabbed her new coat from within and stuffed inside her bag. She struggled with the zipper but managed to close it.

Bracing herself as she walked through the hordes of students and sometimes ducking between groups of the older teens that stood talking around. Autumn didn't see her twin cousins that were a year older coming up to her until it was too late. She looked at her cousins for a minute and tried to step around them and yet one stepped in the way. "Look, I don't have time for your games will you two just let me pass, please." Her voice held a pleading note too it. She tried to step to the other side of them.

"Dad told us you will have a job by the end of this week, and you will work long hours in the evening." Her cousin's voice was like nails on a chalkboard, for it was shrill and whimpering.

She felt two warm hands on her shoulders and a voice above her, "I suggest that you two be moving along."

Autumn let out a sigh of relief when she heard Amanda's warm voice.

Her cousins shifted in front of her nervously for a moment. Before Stella spoke up, "Look, can't we have a conversation with our baby cousin here."

Autumn felt herself being pulled backward, and she stumbled until another set of hands stabled her. Looking up, she noticed Amanda's boyfriend Martin was there too, and he had a deep frown on his handsome face. Her attention snapped back to Amanda and her cousins at Amanda's words, and a chill ran down her spine at the sound of her voice seemed to turn to ice.

"You are holding up the hallway for others to get to classes, along with your cousin. So, move it."

"You don't frighten us!" Stacy bitingly spoke back.

Amanda took a step further into the girl's personal space, and they backed up a little. By this point, Autumn noticed some other students had stopped to watch. She glanced back at her cousins and Amanda.

"I have heard rumors, this past year, ones I am not to impress with. From this moment forward, you will not speak, walk, or breathe in the same air in the area that Autumn is in."

"Wait until our father," They both said together.

"Your father is nothing but a bug underneath my shoes." Amanda's voice sent goosebumps onto Autumn's skin.

"I can and will make your life hell little girls, don't push me."

"You will not be able to get away with this."

"Oh, but you see I can and I will. Here is a little not so secret." She leaned into their faces. "Your father might have money. But my father owns this town and then some. So, I could make the rest of your days in school or in this town wretched as I can. What do you say now?"

Autumn watched as her cousin's backed up slowly and turned tailed and run.

After a moment, "Well, don't you all have places to be? This isn't some sideshow." Amanda's voice was sharp, and the small crowd of students took off.

"Come along, sweetheart." Amanda's voice was warm again, and she pulled Autumn between her and her boyfriend and they walked away and into the cafeteria for study hall with Autumn.

"I, I, I have music."

"Hush, sweetheart, I know. Go seat with Martin." As she was guided away, she glanced back behind her as Amanda reached the study hall teacher. Some words must have been said, the teacher nodded his head, and Amanda started her way back.

She slid into a seat on the other side of the table. "You will be sitting with us for this period, Mr. Harvey will take care of your class and the problem."

"Thank you," Autumn whispered as she stared at the table. She felt a warm hand on hers and glanced up into Amanda's grey eyes.

"I should have gotten involved at the moment I heard rumors reaching my ears. For that, I am sorry."

Autumn bit her lip and stared down at the table unsurely, not knowing what to honestly say to the admission of the older classmate. She slowly raised her eyes again, "At least you showed you cared."

Autumn watched as Amanda's eyes sadden even further, and she swallowed a painfilled lump in her throat before speaking, "Is there any way we can help?"

Autumn shocked her head, no.

"Please?" was the pleading.

Autumn missed the sharp glance between the two. "Well, I have something to give you at any rate. After your next class."

"I can't meet up with you."

"Nonsense, it will take only a few minutes and besides my locker isn't far from your last class."

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You forget, little one not much is left unnoticed by my family. In this town and your aunt despite her meaning well. I left a noticeable trail and my mother took care of it. I know you are leaving."

Autumn looked at the older girl in the eyes that was daring her to deny the fact. Autumn let out a shaking breath and clench and un-clenched her hands. Before the panicking girl could move, Amanda was there with her arms around her and had her leaning forward.

"Breath, you need to breathe. In deeply and out slowly. That's it."

Autumn listen to the concern and encouraging words. "It's worse than what our parents feared." Murmured Martin.

"What are they staring at?" She felt the older two students shifted around before Martin's voice that held an edge to it, "Mind your own business."

Slowly for the rest of the period, the three sat there in nervous, tense silence. As the bell rang for the next period, Autumn found herself escorting by the two older students safely to her 3-D Art class.

She barely paid attention to the lesson on metal relief and the project they would be working on. She stared at the paper that was placed in front of her for a time before slowly making a design for the sheet of copper they would be getting the next day.

As the bell rang for the period to end. She sat still, staring at the strange symbol she had created. It seemed like the letter W but flame-like and yet it was formed a little differently like there were two W's that over-lapped each other in a way to create another symbol.

A hand touched her shoulder lightly, and she let out a scream as she jumped. "Autumn you need to get to your next class. There is a couple of students waiting for you too."

"Thank you, Mrs. Copeland."

She quickly grabs her tools and put them away and folded her design and placed it in one of her new books, zipped her bag, and left the room. As Autumn stepped out into the hall, she noticed Amanda and Martin again. Letting out a sigh of relief that it wasn't her cousins coming to harass again. She followed them down the hallway and stopped at some lockers. She watched as Amanda opened her locker using Martin and the door Autumn notices as a wall. "Give me your bag." was the quiet demand.

Autumn handed it over. She watched as the older girl opened her bag, handing her the coat and started to moved everything over into the new bag minus her school texts and notebooks they stayed in the old bag, along with other things. Amanda zipped everything up quickly. She turned and took an envelope from Martin and placed it in the front pocket. "Once you get the rest of your bags, make sure you take that envelope and place it somewhere else. It will not be wise to keep things important things together on any trip."

There is a paper that Aunt Aoife said I needed."

"It is already in the bag along with everything else that you needed from your old bag, including your wallet. Now get going to where you need to go before it is too late. Take your old bag with you. Whoever is helping you will do with it what needs to be done."

The two gave her a quick and brief hug and left. Autumn shut Amanda's locker for her and walked a few yards backs towards the Art wing and down the hall and right before her art classroom paused at another doorway on the left-hand side. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the door and called out, "Lottie?"

Lottie came out of the backroom of the janitor's area. And motion Autumn to follow her. Autumn nervously followed Lottie through the main area to the back room and the window. "Up and out give me your bag with your school books. She handed over her old bag to the woman and climbed out of the window. As her feet touched the ground, Lottie's voice sounded from behind, "Stay put."

Autumn listen for Lottie's footsteps faded into the distance as she stared at the staff parking lot in front of her, and behind that was the forest. She sat her new bag down and slipped on the coat that her aunt had given her that morning. It seemed like time dragged by and an hour had passed. In reality, it had only been about fifteen minutes before Lottie came out of the back door of the building and motion for Autumn to hurry up.

Autumn moved quickly toward the older woman and followed her to a 1980 car. It was in excellent condition for being an old car. "What type of car is this?"

Lottie paused in, opening her door and looked across at the young girl, "It is Acura Integra, though it isn't your business."

Autumn ducked her head shamefully, she hadn't meant anything by that question, but apparently, the older woman took it the wrong way.

"Get into the back and lay down on the floor."

Autumn did as she was told though it was uncomfortable. Lottie tosses a few blankets over her, "Not a sound or a word. Understood?"

"Yes."

The back door slammed shut. Then the front door and a starting of the car, followed by movement.

* * *

**Last edited on January 1, 2020**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

How long she laid on the back-floor Autumn didn't know she moved every so often trying to get somewhat comfortable, it never did her any good. She drifted in and out of light sleep. It wasn't until about an hour later that Autumn found herself being shaken awake, "Hurry up now. I don't have all day. Need to be quick we do. Or we miss your bus, we will." Spoke Lottie.

Autumn pulled herself out of the car. She grabbed her backpack and suitcase. Lottie handled her duffel bag and started to move forward. Autumn following after her. Her heart rate increased almost pounding in her ears. Her palms felt sweaty, and she kept rubbing one hand on her leg and switch the suitcase to that hand and wiped her other one.

For now, the whole surreal situation she found herself in seemed all too real, and she was horrified. They got to the bus check-in and had her bags checked in, and Lottie took her to the restroom soon afterward. When she came out, Lottie bought her a grilled chicken wrap with lettuce, cheddar cheese and ranch dressing with a bottle of water.

Within two minutes of that, she found herself in a line and with strict instructions not to move or talk and go nowhere with anyone. Autumn stood shocked still as Lottie just left her standing there at the terminal.

She glanced around nervously she never been outside of the state, let alone her hometown before and there were such too many strange people around, and she tried to keep herself calm by taking a few deep breaths and she let out small scream as a voice spoke from behind her and she spun around with a hand on her heart.

"I don't feel comfortable for you to stand here why don't we get you settled onto the bus now."

Autumn took in the middle age woman for a time.

"You are much too young to be on your own anyway. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Autumn shook her head no for a time. The woman raised her eyebrow. Through the tightness of her throat, she mentioned to squeak out, "My Aunt thought it would be best if I go leave with my father in Washington State."

"Oh. What town is it?"

"She didn't know any of the small towns, so hoping she didn't say anything wrong, she spoke the first thought that came to mind. "My aunt has it written down for me, and I was told not to take the paper out until I get closer to my destination so that way, I don't lose the address or the instructions.

Autumn pulled out the article from the front zipper pocket and gave it to the woman. The woman took it and opened it and read its contents for a time, before raising her eyes to stare at her, "I believe you. Come on, let's get you settled."

The woman folded the paper and gave it back to Autumn. Autumn placed it back in her bag and zipped it up. She watched as the woman picked up the duffel bag and suitcase and Autumn followed after her. She placed Autumn's two bags underneath the bus and waved for her to climb onto the couch and find a seat. She took a seat near a window and sat down.

She leaned her head against the glass and closed her eyes with silent tears slipping down her face as she fell asleep. She slept through the woman driver's talking to the passengers. Eventually, she awoke to find the bus was moving and filled with passenger's though none sat beside her which she was thankful for. Autumn took the backpack that was against her and the wall of the bus. She set it down on the floor and opened up the wrap that she had and slowly ate the lunch with sips of water in between. Once she was done, she leaned back in her seat and stared outside.

She must have dozed off again for she was gently awakened by the woman driver. "Where is your ticket. Autumn handed her the ticket, and she studied you have almost a 12 hour wait time, and luck will have it you will be with me for the next part of your trip. Come with me. At least this way I will feel better that you will be safe at least on my watch."

Autumn quickly stood and heard the lady mumbled something about irresponsible guardians. Autumn couldn't help but let a tiny smile out onto her face as she followed after the woman who had her bags again. They moved through the station and caught a cab to a motel. There Autumn found herself sitting on her bed with the paper and a folder beside it. Taking the paper, she began to read it.

My niece,

I don't know much of what your mother's life was like after she left our hometown. What I do know she came back expecting a baby and gravely sick. Slowly she had gotten better, but the pregnancy and delivery of you were hard on her. The doctor didn't expect her to live through the night but to live until you were seven years before finally losing the battle of her life.

What she did tell me was your father's name is Charlie Swan. He was on the police force in a small town called Forks. This brings me to my next part. Once you reach Seattle in Washington state. You will catch a cab to Port Angles. From there to a motel to stay the night. Next, you will make the final leg of your journey to a small town called Forks to the police department.

Aunt Aoife

p.s. Have your father contact me after you reach him.

Autumn knew she shouldn't have expected I love you or anything, but it still hurt. She opened up the small folder and realize there were pictures of her and her mother at different steps of her short childhood with her. Autumn dropped the images, grabbed the pillow from behind, and started to cry with her head buried into the pillow. The shower could still be heard in the bathroom going, so it gave her some privacy.

She glanced up from the pillow and noticed one of the pictures were stuck to another she carefully pulled them apart and her mouth drop opened as she stared at the picture there in her mother's arms was herself as a newborn, but behind them stood her aunt with a huge smile on her face with her arms wrapped around them in a hug and both sisters looked truly happy.

what happen thought Autumn to make her aunt who she is now. Was it the death of my mother? She pondered. She glanced up as the shower shut off and quickly grabbed the pictures and placed them back inside the folder along with a social security card, birth certificate, and other papers her aunt thought she needed.

And slipped the folder back into the bag, zipped it closed. And replaced the paper into the front pocket. Autumn stood up and move to her baggage and pulled out black scrubs with a light pink long sleeve shirt out and some underwear. Just in time for the door to the bathroom to be open.

"All yours."

"Thank you." Autumn moved inside and took her shower. And she enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on her skin, and for fifteen minutes she stood under the water enjoying the warmth when it slowly started to turn chilly. She washed and rinsed quickly. Dried off and dress. Autumn came out of the bathroom. Stood in the doorway a towel in hand, drying her hair with it.

"I snooped through your wallet, Autumn. Your aunt didn't give you not enough money. I took the liberty and added to it. Instead of the two hundred, you have five hundred that should be more than enough to cover the fairs of the cab, food and drink with a motel or hotel for staying the night at once you reach Washington."

Autumn eyes widen in surprise, and she stood rooted and blinking for a time. "Why?"

"Why what?" responded the woman.

"Why would you do that?"

Autumn watched as her eyes narrowed at her, "Because, no child should be traveling alone. If what I can give, can help you, then I will do so. Now to bed. Twelve-thirty tonight will come all too soon.

The woman turned to the other bed and crawled into bed and turned off the lights bathing the room in darkness. Autumn moved slowly to the bed and sat upon it.

Whispering so she couldn't be heard her words filled the air around her. "Oh, God. Why would anyone do this for me? All my life, I have been told I was a burden, and I have clung to you and my imaginary friends for so long God. Only knowing your love and presence and a bit of happiness in my little world. Now I am forced to step out of that comfort zone, and I am so scared. And totally in awe that there are truly people out there that care. Maybe the one that is my father will be the same way. Please let it be so."

She slipped under the covers and closed her eyes to sleep. Though it was a long time coming. All too soon, the sound of the alarm blared in her ears. And both groaned at the noise. Autumn sat up and watched the Bus woman hit the alarm. They stood and grabbed their things and checked out. They made it back to the bus stop, and the girl found herself on a different bus with the woman who was the driver after her ticket was taken care of.

From there it was eleven hours of travel, with a few transfers in between and Autumn found herself in line at the restroom at the bus station in Denver, Colorado. Once she has gotten to use facilities. Autumn stopped by the food stand and bought a cheeseburger, a can of sprite, and bottled water for later. She placed the water in her bag, along with the can. Autumn put her backpack on her bag, duffel on her shoulder and one hand grabbed her suitcase, and the other held her wrapped sandwich. She quickly as she could walk to her terminal to catch the next bus. By the time Autumn reached the bus, she watches as it drove away. She stared in disbelief as she glanced at the clock and seeing it was still five minutes before the departure time. Tears sprung to the thirteen-year-old eyes, and she moved to the chair against the wall placed her duffel bag on the seat beside the wall and her backpack on top of it. The suitcase sat on the floor with her feet on top of it.

Autumn blindly ate the sandwich and drank some of the sprite and she stood went to the nearby garbage can and toss the items away and moved back to her seat quickly and replaced her feet on the case, and she laid her weight and head onto her two bags and cried herself to sleep.

I did drop a baby hint or two in this chapter for you all. Let me know if you can find it

* * *

**Last edited on January 1, 2020**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The person moved with purpose through the bus terminal, taking everything in at once. Their stance and bearing screamed military and danger. Their eyes and face set into an unfriendly disposition. They paused for a moment and turned to the west and their pace quicken.

It wasn't until they turned the corner and saw their reason, but it looked they would be almost too late. The person's jaw clenched tightly as they walked up to the male that was bent over Autumn in the process of undressing her.

The person grabbed the back of their shirt and yanked the man off of her. The other man stumbled and turned to look. "What the hell, man!"

The man came to the other one with a swing. The other male who came to the rescue sidestepped and grabbed the man's swinging arm and twisted it around to his back hard, the male let out a blood-curdling scream. "Didn't your mum teach to respect a lady. Consider yourself lucky that is only one bone out of two hundred-six. Now beat it."

The male with the broken arm took off running. The male scanned the area with an icy chill, daring anyone to say anything. The small number of people that looked on quickly looked away. He turned his gaze back now to the young girl who stared at him with wide and frightened eyes. Her body trembling, heart pounding. That he could hear a mile away.

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep." His deep, rich baritone voice with a southern drawl covered the stillness between. He watched as she swallowed nervously, her breathing was slightly uneven as she spoke, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Last edited on January 1, 2020**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own the characters nor the story of Twilight or the movies. Sorry for the long wait and posting, but Captain Peter Whitlock was not cooperating too well with me when I was trying to write this. I would like to hear what you feel about this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

** "**Who are you?" Autumn whispered.

The male's face softens slightly, "Peter Whitlock miss, at your service." He followed his introduction with a small bow. He raised from his half-bow as the words left her mouth.

"Thank you. I must have fallen asleep after missing my bus."

"Sweet pea, it isn't safe, where are ya heading to?"

"Forks, Washington."

He stared into the distance for a minute, before returning his gaze to her with a thoughtful look. "Ma would have killed me if I left a lady in distress."

Autumn looked down at her hands that were clasped together in her lap, and shyly spoke, "Nothing will happen?"

"You have my word as a gentleman."

She bit her lower lip than breathed out heavily with nerves and nodded her head. "How long will it take?"

"A day's drive with only necessary stops and one-night worth of sleep after tonight."

"I don't know why, but I trust you."

He Bends down, grabbed her suitcase and her duffle bag, and started to walk away without another word. Peter heard her scrambling to catch up to him. He shorted his strides a little, and she managed to fall into step behind him.

The missing part to his and his brother's bond was here, a child but still. Peter's mind had a whirled of emotions that flooded into the bond with the other half, and yet his radar was going off like crazy of danger to the young lass. However, he knew kidnaping her will not be an option as much as he hated to let her go. But something will happen soon enough. For good or bad, he wasn't sure. But for now, she will need a human moment. He stopped right outside the restrooms, "We should use the restrooms, and we will not stop only for necessaries and for brief rest."

"Kay." Was the shy answer as she hurried into the line for the ladies' room, and Peter followed suit for the men after he saw her going in. He smoothly stepped out of the line and went and leaned against the wall waiting for his young mate to come back out. Peter's eyes narrowed behind his shades slightly for a brief few seconds before smoothing out. Peter watched as Autumn made her way out of the restroom and walked over to him, stopping a few feet away. "Ready?"

"Yes."

He nodded his head once and pushed off the wall and walked to the exit Autumn following behind. Stepping outside, the coolness of the early morning air hit them. He quickly moved them to a black truck. He loaded the duffle bag and suitcase and placed them in the bed of the pickup.

Footsteps sounded from behind, and Peter reached to the side and pulled open the truck's passenger door, "Get in and don't look up."

"Why?"

"A fight will break out. Do you want to see it?"

Peter heard her breath catch in her throat, and she quickly, with trembling, climbed into the front of the truck and buried her head into her bag and covered her ears. "I thought not." Was his harden response, as he slammed the door shut.

Turning around, he moved a few steps from the truck and relaxed his body posture. "Dude, you embarrassed my friend here, and now you will wish you hadn't. Peter removed his sunglasses and placed them into his pocket. "Don't be too sure.

Quicker than a blink of an eye. He moved behind the thugs, and they looked wildly around with fear, "I don't think he is normal." Whimpered one as they stared fearfully into the dark.

Peter meanwhile had a cold smirk on his face as he grabbed the male that would have assaulted and raped the young girl. "You should have heeded my warning; I never do second chances," was the dark whisper of Peter's voice in the man's ear.

Before the man could scream, his mouth was covered, and his head was yank to the side. Peter's teeth sank into the man's flesh like a knife to butter, and the lovely taste of blood flooded his mouth like a current of water until he was only a husk.

The heavy thud of a body hitting the ground alerted the other three, and they spin around. The man who spoke screamed as was grabbed next, and with a blink of an eye, they were several yards away, and another drain body hit the ground.

The other two males had their backs to each other. One was holding a knife and another a gun. In a flash, the man with the knife was grab, and his arm and neck both broken. The last one managed to get off a shot and watched as Peter looks down at his chest and waves one of his finger scoldings at him with a wicked grin. Peter started to stalk towards him slowly, relishing in fear of the human before him. Urinate flooded Peter's smell, and he wrinkles his nose in disgust as the human turned tailed and ran as fast as he could go. He watched the human until they were partway down the road and took off after him, and less than five seconds had the male snapped in half like a twig.

Peter gathered up his victims and rushed behind the bus terminal and quickly dumped the bodies into a dumpster and set it on fire before making a beeline back to the truck. All the while, he made a call to a person to make sure they cleaned up the securities cameras for him. He ends the call right as he opened the truck, "Thanks, Darius."

Climbed into the truck, turning to the young gal, he gently pulled her one hand away from her ear, and she slowly raised her head and let her other hand drop to her lap. "You are not hurt?"

Amusement shown in his eyes, "No."

"How is that possible? What is wrong with your eyes?"

"Curiosity is a good thing, but careful little lady, when seeking answers, you might not like the outcome."

She sucked her lower lip in between her teeth in thought. Peter's voice broke the intense quietness. "Like I said before, sweet pea, and I don't like to repeat myself, no harm will come to you, and you might want to forget about this conversation for now. It will be in your best interest."

She let go of her lip and looked at Peter. "Alright. But what do you tell people though, do you tell them you are albino or something."

"You could say that" As he drove out of the parking lot.

Autumn's whisper of, "Oh."

In the silence intensify like electric static in the air until Peter's words, "We will crash at a nearby hotel at the first rays of the sun; we will be on the road for the next twelve hours."

He felt her stares and her heart rate that raced. He couldn't blame the poor thing; he indeed was dangerous, and she would be a fool not to be. Yet, she was too trusting and naïve. A short time later, he pulled into a parking lot. They got her bags from the back, and he tossed them into the cab of the truck before locking the doors. Peter took Autumn firmly by the arm and escorted her inside the hotel room to the desk and asked for two rooms for the night.

Once checked in, they got into the elevator only for her to make a short gasp and buried her head into his arm and huddled against him.

Peter looked down at Autumn with softness and concern before turning to look at the two humans who were in the process of undressing each other. His southern drawl broke through their haze he noticed with glee, and the woman looked horrified but interested. She wouldn't be able to handle him. Smirking, "Do you mind, my innocence sister doesn't need a crash course as of yet."

Woman simpered, "When I was her age, I was already kissing"-

His growl cut the woman short as he narrowed his eyes at her from behind his glasses.

"Chill, man! The woman was talking."

Before anything else was said, the elevator, the door had opened. "Your stop?"

"Come on, honey; I still need to show you a good time. If you are interested, handsome, can you join us? Yes?"

Peter just stared with a blank look before reaching forward and pressing the button to shut the door on their faces.

"They left sweet pea."

Peter missed the girl's warmth already as she pulled away from him and shifted her pack to the floor at their feet. "I never want…"

watching her struggle with what she saw brought a sadness. "There is a difference, sweet pea between actual love and just plain ol' fucking. The first is something beautiful and full of love and trust with hearts that are to be together. While the later is nothing but for animals."

The unsureness of her voice and her stare at him filled with confusion and horror, "But they are humans."

Peter reached forward and caught the lone tear from falling on her face. Gently pulled Autumn against him as his finger pressed the close button again as the door to the elevator opened on their floor. He then hit the red button to freeze it to give some privacy.

He gently tilted her head up so he could look into her forest green eyes that seemed to sparkle with unshed tears and confusion still. "Sweet pea, you will find that many humans, not all, but most will only think of themselves and their pleasures and needs before anything else. Most are nothing but animals for that reason alone. Not saying that thinking about or spoiling yourself is bad. It isn't, but when you block out everything and feel that everything revolves around your needs and concerns and not consider others, that is when you stop being human. You stop being human when you do not realize your actions or reactions do more harm than good. You stop being human when you destroy needlessly, and there are many ways other than weapons and fighting that can cause that."

"Like what?"

"Words are sharper than even a blade. It can heal and bring a light just by speaking, or they can cause harm and darkness to another person."

Without another word, he pushed the red button, and the doors opened, and he stepped out into the hall with her bag. Autumn stared dumbly for a few seconds, and Peter watched as she glanced back up at him and shyly stepped into the hallway with her eyes to the ground. Peter felt her huddling against his back as they moved through the small crowd of people that had waited.

"Kind of harsh words for a child to hear."

Peter stopped when he heard an older woman's voice and looked at her and saw her concern on her face. He inhaled sharply and pinched his nose for a second. "Yes, Ma'am. But when you have a younger sibling with you, and you happen to get on an elevator to see an act that should not be a public display.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him for a time. "Do you remember who, young man?"

"some bleach-blond, that looked like a hooker."

"Hooker?"

"The older woman's kind voice spoke up, "Hush dear, it's something you shouldn't know about yet, but it isn't for decent young ladies to do."

Peter watched Autumn glancing at him and the woman for a few seconds. The older woman's voice reached his ears again, as he tucked a piece of Autumn's hair behind her ear as his gaze relocked with the woman again.

"What were you saying, young man."

"The other was a tall male, about five foot elven, looked like a businessman. Tall and thin age was about fortyish. Got off on floor four if that would help."

"It does narrow it down. Thank you. Good night dears."

Peter watched as the woman got on the elevator with the others. Before escorting Autumn down the quiet hall to her room where he unlocked the door and flipped on the light and walked around the room checking. He paused at the door for second before turning. Once I leave, lock this door and do not answer until you hear me knock and the sound of my voice."

"I will."

"Good Night, Autumn." Peter shut her hotel room door and stood still and waited until he heard the door lock and a soft sigh from the girl with a whispered, "goodnight."

He moved two doors down and went into his room. He closed and locked his door and made his way into the darkened room, tossing off his shades as he went and his jacket and slipped off his shirt. Peter kicked his boots off before opening the balcony door and stepped outside as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a cell phone and place it on the table. He sat in one of the chair's there with his legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles.

He stared up into the starry night. He laid the phone down on the small table next to the railing. He was pensive and worried gnawed him. She was young and innocent now. She hadn't the most carefree life; however, sheltered she was. Nonetheless, and yet letting her go will make it harder, she will face the cruel and unfair world in a way and be harmed; however, if he took her with him, than it would end horribly. It will be a disaster for not only himself but their leader, and that extended to their coven as well — a mess for sure.

The ding of a text snapped him out of his thoughts. Call him. Were the only words seen on the screen of the phone, Peter shook his head in his discussion made? Knowing the texter will see it.

Peter inhaled deeply and let the air out slowly though it wasn't needed. It was a couple of hours later that the phone rang. Peter glanced at it and decline. He knew that would make the caller angry, and he swallowed painfully, still trying to come to terms with what he knows.

Another text came through in this time when he glanced at the words the feeling of worry bleed through. What is wrong? Are you all alright? Beyond angry.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward with his hands resting on his knees, and head bowed and slightly tilted. Even now, the bond was humming furiously. He rubbed his chest for a minute, before closing his eyes tiredly. He started to reach for the phone and jumped when it rang if he had a heart, he knew it would be racing right out of his chest.

His fingertips brushed the phone and hesitated just long enough for another four rings to go through before grabbing it and hitting the button to answer.

The enraged southern male voice flooded his ear, "You have the nerve."

Peter closed his eyes at the words, "I apologize, Major." A vicious growl tore from the Major. Peter moved on instinct like in his newborn years huddled and crouched in a corner, and whimpers torn from his throat.

After what felt like a hundred years, "Why?"

Peter's gift was silent, and yet he heard others faintly on the other side, meaning the major wasn't alone, and he couldn't risk speaking. There was another growl, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I cannot say, sir."

"You daring to defy me."

He shook his head no in silent response with a whimper.

"Answer Me!" was the roar.

Peter knew he already tried his patience, and punishment, later on, will not be quick though never done lightly. He should have realized that working with the Volturi will not be easy for his mate that he loved. But they had been found and exchanged for all of their freedom. The Major had to work for them.

But to see him back this way broke his already dead heart even more and hurt him too. "Danger if taken now. Found the other part." He whispered it almost too soft for his Major to hear, so others couldn't understand if he wasn't alone.

"keeping things from me?"

"No, sir. That is a promise. Please believe me."

"Go fed youngling. I will touch back soon."

The phone went dead before Peter could respond. He had already eaten, but Peter will follow the orders given, with that flashback inside, dress and out the door. Pausing before he got off the elevator, he slipped his glasses back on and moved to the front desk. "The nearest Walmart you have, I forgot to find one before we reached here, my little sister needed a few items."

The reception looked at the young man, "it's about ten-minute drive; it is straight-up the road you can't miss it."

She went to speak some more, but another worker spoke, "Miranda, if that is a question about his appearance or why he is in town for. you will be trouble again." Said another worker as they came up quickly.

Peter smiled reassuringly at the woman. "I am used to it. I have a slight sensitivity to my eyes. Once I step outside, I will not need these. Much obliged for your time, Ma'am."

Peter walked out the door, never seeing the two-female swooning over his old fashion speech and southern drawl to boot.

Peter moved quickly out of sight and into the darkness of the parking lot once he was far enough away. He took off running. To a seedy part of town where Peter found a middle-aged woman duped and drank every ounce of the blood the woman had. He slit her throat a little more to look like a killing. Staging the scene, he took off to the local Walmart store.

Going inside, he moved to the aisles needed, grabbed a bottle of shampoo and soap, along with a toothbrush and paste. Peter went to the clothing section and got underwear, a loose t-shirt that had Dance your cares away with a picture of Fraggle rock characters on it. Then Peter grabbed a pair of jeans and earth sandals that were at the end of the summer sale. Peter went and got himself clothes for himself too.

He checked out and made it back in time to the hotel, not even an hour later. He dropped the things he bought for Autumn off at her room first before heading back to his own.

There he sat on the bed for the night, not moving. It was about ninety minutes away from sunrise. He noted as he rose and made his way out the door. Peter walked a couple of doors down to Autumn's room and pounded on the door for almost a minute before a tired voice called out, "Who is it?"

He smiled, pleased at the girl for doing as instructed. "Get ready. We will move out an hour."

"Alright, Peter." He leaned opposite of side of the hall against the wall, waiting.


	9. Chapter 8

**A. I don't own the story nor the characters of Twilight. Those rights are solely own by Stephanie Meyer. What I do own is my characters and storyline that I wove into the twilight line.  
**

**B. I am hoping the next chapters will pick up speed. The story was only to be a fourteen-chapter story. I wasn't expecting the first three chapters to be turned into five instead.  
**

**Chapter 8**

Autumn laid there for a minute and realized she had nothing clean to wear, and wearing the outfit for a few days made her feel yucky. Sitting up, she noticed two shopping bags. Autumn got up from the bed and looked into the shopping bags and realized everything was brand new. She quickly grabbed them and went into the bathroom showered and dress in about twenty minutes. The next ten minutes spent brushing out her wet hair and quickly braided it over her shoulder. Gathering her dirty clothes in the one shopping bag and the other things into the second. Slipping on her bookbag and grabbing the shopping bags, she walked out of the hotel room.

Peter moved over to her and took the shopping bags from her as she said, "Thank you."

His mouth curved into a please and happy smile. "Anytime little lady. Ready?"

"I am." They fell into step together, not speaking, but the silence between was a comfortable one that had Autumn feel wanted.

They reached the front desk, and Peter checked them out before moving them to the truck. He unlocked the door and placed her luggage into the bed of the pick-up. Before they climbed in. Once they were seated and buckled. The truck was started, and they pulled out of the hotel lot. They soon reached the ramp for interstate twenty-five North. For the next twelve hours passed in silence.

True to Peter's word for the girl, they only did stop for pitstops. Autumn found herself rereading her Jane Eyre book before she fell asleep. She never noticed when Peter got off the interstate and pulled into a motel. She had never even seen when he requested a room, and the hotel staff helped with their bags so he could carry her to their room and put her in the bed.

Autumn rolled out of bed and vomited all over the floor. Peter was there with a hand on her back, rubbing in soothing circles as she kept it up with tears falling. After what felt like an eternity, she leaned back against the bed spoke through sobs, "This comes so quickly and with no warning. It had my aunt's concern, but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong. I live it."

Peter hummed in thought as information slotted into place for him though it didn't make sense at the moment, and his eyes narrowed. "Peter?"

He turned to look at Autumn, "It's nothing, sweet pea? Ready to try to sleep again?"

After they climbed back into bed and after she had fallen asleep. Peter rolled out of bed, stood on the other side of the bed, kneeled, and looked at the vomit closely, and he realized something wasn't right about it. He stood and moved in less than a second into the bathroom and shut the door, "Dauris, I have another job for you."

"Two in less than two days, Captain, not like you." It was more of a statement, then a question.

"You don't need to rush on this. I need you to dig into the background of a person Autumn Moon o'Laighin now known as Autumn Moon Swan. Anything you can dig up on her or her family. Her father is the chief of police from Forks, Washington."

"Got it, Captain."

Peter snapped his phone closed, moved back into the room, and waited until four in the morning, he showered quickly, changed into his clean clothes, and went and shook Autumn awake. Ushered the tired, bleary-eyed teen into the bathroom. Autumn tiredly stepped into the shower. Never noticing that Peter had stepped into the room, grabbed her clothes off the floor, and went down the front desk and explained to them that his little sister had no more clean clothes. They will be getting to their families later on today. So they took her clothes and washed them for him.

Sometime later it Autumn stepped out the shower with her hair wrapped into a towel and one around her body and realized her clothes were missing and her blood ran cold. She huddled on the toilet what seemed like hours when it was only about an hour, and a knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Sweet Pea, come and grab your clothes. I had them washed for you."

Autumn let out a relief, shaking breath. Standing, she moved to the door, opened a crack, took her clothes from his hands, and slammed the door shut again. Autumn shed the towels and dressed just as fast, and when she stepped out, Peter motion her to sit and ran her brush through her long hair and braided down the middle of her back.

They gathered up any belongings and left the hotel. Peter unlocked the truck, climbed back in, and they started the last twelve hours by the time they passed the welcome sign to the town Forks. Autumn couldn't believe how beautiful and fresh everything looks, and she set up in her sit excited and looked around in awe.

Peter had a slight smirk on his face before it disappeared. He slowed down to the speed limit and moved through the small town, and some people who were out stopped to look at the strange truck driving through. About four-thirty in the afternoon had them pulling up outside the police station and park. Autumn stared intently at the police station. Her breathing slowly started to become heavy, and her heart began to beat frantic almost right out of her chest. She was beyond terrified, and her skin was a ghostly white. She turned to stare at Peter, "What if he doesn't want me?"

"He will, it will take some convincing, but he will Autumn."

Peter opened the truck door, climbed out, walked over to the passenger door at human speed, and opened it. She lunged herself into his arms and whispered, "Stay with me." He smirked above her head, which turned sad.

"I cannot. But this isn't a goodbye, sweetpea. We will see each other again in the future. That I can promise you. Now be brave and go in there and speak to your father."

"Thank you for keeping me safe and taking care of me."

"You are most welcome."

Peter stood to his full six-foot height, pulled her out of the truck, grabbed her bags, and placed them at her feet. Brushing some hair from her face and put a lingering kiss to her forehead. He slid into the truck, closed the door, and slid to the driver's side and started the truck up and pulled out. With one wave, he was down the street and soon out of sight.

Autumn stared after him sadly, already missing him. She rubbed her chest a little before taking a deep breath. She moved up the steps and opened the door to the station she stepped inside.


	10. Chapter 9

**A. This was supposed to be longer, but I have condensed down so that way I can get to the actual part of my story. I wanted to get this story back on track, and I have done so. I'm not sure when I will post the next three chapters; I have to edit them and get them to flow right.**

**B. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or it's characters They solely belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**C. Reviews would be helpful despite the story going slow. I would like to hear what everyone truly thinks or if I should just scrap this altogether.**

**D. Thank you to all who have added the story as a favorite. And to those who are following my story since my last update.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It had been a little over two years since that fateful afternoon that she had shown up at the police station in Forks. A long week of Chief Swan investigating to see if what he has read in the folder she had given along with everything else to match up with the facts, and once they did, he opened up his heart and home to her, and it has been the best couple of years she ever had. Charlie even took a month off from after the first year around fall. They had traveled to Salem, Boston, and Cape Cod in Massachusetts. From there, they went to Philiphida, Pennslyvania to see things and then to Gettysburgh. Finally, the biggest surprise was an intimate meal and tour of Falling Waters for only a group of twelve, and it was much later that it had cost her father a pretty penny. The whole trip did, but the icing for sure was falling waters.

During this time, Autumn slowly started to develop finally got into training bras, but it was nowhere near the state of the other girls in her grade were at. It still made her feel as if she was a freak and ugly, and it hurt.

What is worse when she saw her older-half sister, she never meets before stepping out of the cruiser looking beautiful like the Cullen family to an extend. Their eyes met, and yet something about Bella's look gave her a pause.

Nothing is wrong thought Autumn, maybe it is my senses, and I haven't fully gotten over being sick and in the hospital yet. Autumn knew it wasn't over with though the Doctor Cullen said it was; however, Doctor Charysle Cullen made her skin crawl.

When Bella stepped up onto the porch, Autumn spoke, "Hi! I am Autumn, and it is nice to meet you finally. Dad told me all about you. I feel like I know you for a lifetime, sister."

Yet her happiness and smiled slowly faded from her at her half-sister's words. "Sure, it is. It's Bella, not sister, and I am not interested." With that, Bella shoved herself passed Autumn and inside the house.

Charlie, never seeing the interaction between the two girls. Came up the stairs and into the house, followed slowly by Autumn, who had a sense of dread in herself. When they reached the landing, and Autumn opened the door, "I took up a little bit of space, giving you the majority so that you had more room. It is why there is a curtain of fabric hanging up."

She quickly left the room. She passed her father and smiled brightly at him, and he smiled in return. Autumn's happy smile never reached her eyes, and it also slowly faded from her face. She went and sat outside on the porch's steps. Billy and Jake pulled up in two different trucks.

It was at that point that dad reemerged and ruffled her hair as he passed before greeting Billy. Autumn stood and moved to Billy and hugged him and Jake.

When Bella came from the house, Charlie asked, " Bella, you remember Billy Black."

"Yea," Billy and her shook hands. "Wow, you still looking good."

"Well, I'm still dancing. I'm glad you are finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."

Autumn watched her dad with his eye roll and embarrassed look and let out a small giggle, "All right, keep exaggerating. I'll roll you into the mud."

Billy turned to Charlie, who was starting to walk behind the truck, "After I ram you in the ankles."

Then they were dancing in the street play fighting, "You want to go? Yeah."

"Bring it," Billy exclaimed as he moved towards Charlie.

Autumn saw the look in Jacob's eyes, and she wasn't a fool, especially when his eyes lit up, and she was pushed aside. "Hi, I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were little."

"Right. No, I remember." Bella said quickly.

They both let out chuckles as Bella looks over to their dads, "Are they always like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age."

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked as he placed his hand on the truck looking at Bella and the pick-up again.

"What?" Asked Bella, confused.

Charlie looked at the truck again then Bella, leaning against it. "Your homecoming present."

"This?" Bella points to the truck.

"Just bought it off, Billy, here."

"Yep," Billy said fondly.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you."

Bella got excited, "Come on. Oh, my gosh! This is perfect. Are you joking me?"

Bella opens the door and hits Jacob in the face. Autumn bites her lip in concern but with a hint of a smile on her face.

Autumn turns to look at her father and Billy, "Told you she loves it. I'm down with the kids."

"Charle looks over at her for a minute before looking at Billy, "Oh, yeah, dude. You're the bomb."

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Billy, "Is that Henry's famous fish fry?" When she notices the bag in his lap.

"Sure is!" Exclaimed Billy and handed her the bag.

She hurried with it back inside and pulled out the salad and got the table ready for a buffet.

The weekend was calmed, and still, Bella will not speak to her. The week flew by Autumn, who saw Bella's interest in the Cullen family. Little over a month had passed by, and so Autumn's fifteen birthday passed her by in March. Bella had taken to hanging out with the Cullens.

But things at home were filled tension when Charlie wasn't around, and soon it became clear that Autumn had to do all the chores, plus anything extra that Isabella wanted to be done. She did them all without complaining though she felt more like a maid than anything. Yet, she didn't complain, hoping to win Bella over with kindness, and that was proving to be a waste of time. Still, Autumn was getting sick, despite the appointments being made.

It wasn't until one Friday afternoon that Autumn stepped off the bus and saw smoke coming from the back of the house, fearing the worse and not seeing Bella outside.

Autumn took off running up the drive and into the house finding no signs of a fire. Autumn glanced out to the backyard and saw Bella throwing things into a fire. When she opened the back door, she froze and realize it was her belongings. She jumped off the porch and ran towards and managed to grab the photo album from Bella just in time, and Autumn stepped back at the rage on Bella's face afraid.

"How did you hoodwinked Charlie? You are an imposter! I don't believe for a minute he is your father!"

Autumn took a deep breath and stated, "There was a DNA test done and an investigation which lead him and his department to realizing that all the facts stated that I am his daughter! Your half-sister, to be exact! Why is that so hard to believe! I have done nothing wrong by you, and I have tried so hard to make your life easier, even doing things that you ask of me! Yet it is never enough for you, is it? Why do you hate me? Why are being cruel, selfish?"

"He still loves my mom! So I know its all a hoax. Get out of my room and find another place to stay sister dearest," Bella sneered, "or more of your things will be burned to a crisp." Bella ignored Autumn's questions, turned sharply on her heel, and nearly tripped over her two feet and up the stairs.

Autumn blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, and as she did so, her eyes went to the brand-new toolshed that had been put in this summer. She opened it and moved things around by the time she got everything she had left downstairs and outside to the shed with Bella watching with a smirk. Charlie had come home with pizza, and they all set eating and after one piece.

Autumn looked up to her dad, "Papa, may I be excused, please?"

Charlie frowned at her and stood up and walked around her and placed his warm hand on her forehead for a minute, "Okay, squirt."

Autumn stood and wrapped her arms around her dad tightly, wanting to cry and tell him. But a look around his arm at Bella had her stopping that thought right away, and she hurried up the stairs, took a shower, snuck out the backdoor and into the toolshed, sat on her cot, and just cried the night away.

Saturday afternoon, Autumn found herself getting a lift from Mrs. Newton into Port Angeles, and she spent the day going to different stores to try to replace her belongings that were destroyed. Autumn picked up an electric heater, a rug, ten milk crates from a yard sale. Then she went to a thrift store and tried to find the books that she had lost and other things once finished a few hours had passed, and she had spoken to Mrs. Newton she had a ride home.

Autumn called the cab company and told them she would need a van lift due to shopping back to Forks. She gave the last three hundred dollars she had that included a helpful tip since he helped her to take the bags and items to the porch, and the driver left.

She was happy that her father was still working, and the neighbors weren't home. Autumn opened the toolshed door and started to set up her new bedroom. Finally, hang the dream catcher that Billy had made for her. She looked around and began to cry in the makeshift bedroom. Autumn knew the heater will not fully keep her warm this winter. It was why she bought an arctic sleeping bag to keep her warm along with a few blankets and pillows, along with cushions to place onto the cot, so it was softer.

Between school, chores, homework, and anything else Bella demanded of her left her no time to do the things she enjoyed. Through all this, Charlie was none the wiser. She was used to harsh words and a hand now and again due to her past. But one Sunday afternoon when she put Bella's clothes away wrong it happened, Bella hit her over the head with a book, and she found herself awake in the hospital again.

Doctor Cullen insisted she stayed for a few days. One night, Autumn woke up to the sensation of a serve burning going through her veins and found a gag in her mouth, and her screams muffled. As she laid squirming, she never saw two figures standing up against the wall, watching and whispering as they took notes with a sickening satisfaction.

Another month had passed before she was allowed home, and she cried, for she knew now she would have to do a repeat of the school. Bella made her life miserable both at home and school was no better. Then one night when she was watching a tv show with papa. Bella came storming in and shouting, "Edward, I said, leave me alone."

"Bella, don't do this, please," Edward begged.

"It's over! Get out!"

Charlie and Autumn glanced up from the show. Charlie following after all the while, "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Bella? What's going on?"

"I just gotta get out of here. I'm leaving now!" Autumn flinched at the door slamming and Charlie pounding on the door. Autumn made her way slowly to the stairs and looked up and quickly stepped back as Bella stampeded down the stairs, "No, I want to drive it will give me more time to think. I mean, if I get really tired, I'll pull into a motel, I promise."

"Look, Bella, I know I'm not that much fun to be around, but I can change that. We can do more stuff together."

Tears started to fall from Autumn's eyes as she heard her papa's voice crack. There was a pause before Bella spoke, "Like what? Watch football on the flat screen. Eat at the diner every night? Steak and cobbler? Dad, that's you. That's not me."

They moved back into the room, "Bella, come on, I just got you back."

"Yeah, and, you know, if I don't get out now, then I'm just gonna be stuck here like Mom."

With that, she was out the door, and they both stood there, and Autumn went up to Charlie and hugged him and whispered, "I'm sorry, papa."

Charlie glanced down at his youngest and wrapped her in a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I am heading to bed." He said in a heavy voice as he slowly climbed the stairs, and a second later, she heard his door shut. Autumn moved and sat down on the couch. Wondering what was going. It was a week after that found Bella home again in a cast.

A few days later and she helped Bella get ready with lifeless eyes. The summer passed her by slowly. With every week that passed had Autumn becoming thinner and tire. Her skin and some areas she thought was during greyish-bluish, and she wonders if she would live to see her sixteen birthday coming.

Then Bella's birthday happened, and she was lost in the woods, and the Cullens mysterious left and was found. Charlie left it to Autumn to take care of Bella. Once a day, Autumn managed to force some water and broth down her older sister. Changed and sponged, washed her down. The months seem to drift by, and there is no improvement in Bella until their father stated that she will be shipped back to her mom's, bringing a little bit of life back to her.

Autumn sat up in a sweat on the eve of her birthday on March fourteen, staring around her small cold room. The little heater was shut off useless to use since it was too cold to keep the shed warm.

Autumn slowly laid back down to sleep and was yanked roughly out of her bed and up against something cold, and she shivered despite the flannel plaided nightgown she wore. A hand covered Autumn's mouth to keep her from screaming, and the fight slowly drained out of her despite her weak attempts. A cruel but soft spoke like a father to a child would, "shhh, it will be over soon. Little miracle project."

She felt herself being poked, and then the needle removed. Then a sharp stab of another needle and this time and so much extraordinary pain left her shrieking as the person crackled darkly. "You interest me very much. Let's see how you cope with this next stage. The person placed Autumn back on the bed, and she laid there limply, with tears.

In a few days was Harry's funeral, and Autumn's condition was worse. Autumn now knows someone was trying to kill her, and she had no proof, just whispered words, and her dad will not believe her without concrete evidence.


End file.
